mustangs kid
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: NOT yaoi. Ed dies and Als missing. Roy and Riza have a kid that looks like Ed. Al runs into him and takes him on a journey to regain his lost memories because he thinks he's Ed's rencarnation. Roy and Riza along with Huges set out to rescue him. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Invader butterfree- ok this is a new story. Have only seen the second half of season one and the first three episodes of season one. So don't know to much about it so this might not be that good. Huges will be in this.  
Alphonse- invader butterfree owns nothing.  
Ed- hey lets start this damn story already!  
Invader butterfree- someones got a short temper...  
Ed- is that a crack at my height?! If i catch you i'm gonna tear off your arms and shove them up your-  
Alphonse-brother!  
Invader butterfree- (backs away) i'll just be over here typing.  
Chapter one  
Alphonse stood in colonel Mustang's office after the accident. Mustang was facing the rain splattered window.

"Has the squad come back yet?"Roy spoke suddenly.

"N-No. Is Ed going to come back?"Al said quietly.

The rain poured down outside interrupting the stoney silence between them. Then without warning Roy spoke.

"No."He said.

Al looked up emotion shining in his metal eyes. Roy turned slowly giving a hard pressed glare across the room. It looked as if he was trying to be solemn and he looked sad as well. His mixed emotions struck Al as odd sense he rarely showed emotion other than anger and amusement. Roy couldn't believe what was happening. Al had come in and said Ed had lost it after losing everyone except Al. He had finally cracked and tried to perform human alchemy the bring their mother, Nina and some others back.

"How can you be certain?"Al spoke "He did this before. He might live!".

"No."Roy turned to him "Not this time. He couldn't sacrifice anything more for two human souls. He's gone.".

"That's a lie!"Al shouted.

Roy shot the suit of armor a sympathetically annoyed look. He felt Alphose's pain at this. He felt shocked that Fullmetal was gone. This couldn't be real. Such a young soldier was driven to insanity by the horrors of being a alchemist. Just then Riza Hawkeye, Roy's girlfriend, burst in looking solemn. Al and Roy looked at her and she nodded solemnly the hint of unshed tears behind her eyes.

"No..."Al said "No. No. It can't be!".

The room fell deathly silent. Alphonse cried. Roy looked at Riza and they realized that Al hadn't anyone now. Nothing would ever be the same again. Riza motioned for Roy to follow her into the hall. He did and she quietly shut the door.

"Roy."She said "I know this is a bad time but, i'm pregnant."She said hesitantly.

He cupped her chin in his hand. His look said he was happy and sad and it reflected both their emotions perfectly. Riza leaned into him and he held her.

"He was to young. Why?"She said showing her long term emotions.

"Fullmetal made his choice. He got lost in the horrors of what he'd seen and That consumed him."Roy said.

"It's not true!"Al came out of the room "Brother wasn't insane!".

Roy turned to him holding up his hands a solemn look on his face.

"Al we have to be reasonable."He said.

"Brother can't be dead. He has to be out there!"Al pushed pass the colonial and Riza and ran out.

Riza started following him but she felt a hand on her soldiers. She looked back at room shaking his head.

"He'll find out."Roy said gravely.

She nodded and leaned into him.

Line break-(nine months latter)

Riza groaned in agony as she lay in the hospital bed. She had been in pain for several hours now.

"Almost done Mrs. Hawkeye."A doctor said.

She groaned and gave a scream as a spasm racked her body. Roy sat outside her room and felt distressed as he heard her screams. This continued for a while before a nurse came out to him.

"You can come in now."She said.

Roy hurried up and dashed into the room. Riza lay down on her hospital bed holding a small child. Roy glanced down at it in wonder. Riza smiled sleepily up at him. Roy sat down next to her bed and lay his hand on hers.

"It's a he."She said softly.

Roy stroked the child's head. His blond hair was already growing through. His facial features were like his fathers.

"Look he's opening his eyes!"Riza gasped.

The small child opened it's eyes and received a collective gasp from his parents. His eyes were golden colored and shown sleepily. The parents eyes connected and an understanding passed between them. Riza kissed the babies head.

"What should we name him?"Riza asked.

Roy shook his head.

"How about...Ed?"She asked.

Roy looked slightly uncomfortable at first but nodded.

"Edward Mustang.".  
End.  
Second chapter coming soon. Sorry Ed fans. Nothing against him just the story plot. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Invader butterfree- yeah chapter three! This was written at eleven at night so please excuse any crazy shit that happens in this chapter!  
Ed- your not putting Al in this chapter!  
Invader butterfree- not right now. Now lets continue this while there's still daylight!  
Ed- it's eleven at night!  
Invader butterfree- tell 'em Al!  
Al- i think you need some sleep...  
Invader butterfree- hell yeah now were talkin'!  
Al- go lie down or something...  
Ed- the authoress has been briefly detained. So i'm taking over. I declared that i'm alive for this fic and-  
Al- actually big brother i'm in charge of this story as of now under consent of the authoress.  
Ed- damn you invader butterfree!  
Chapter two.  
Riza pulled Ed behind her as she climbed the stairs to Roy's office. Her son was pulling at her arm in curiosity looking around in all directions.

"What's that!?"He asked "Ooo, was that!".

Riza had a rough night because she had stayed up filing a report and Roy had to work late. He had offered to stay home and entertain Ed but she had refused and told him to get his ass back to work. He had smirked and left the house. Riza had instantly regretted it. Ed was very bored and kept asking questions. Ed was a good child but he was overly curious and liked to help with things. She had lay him in bed and spent the rest of the night working. Now she approached the door to her husbands office and turned to her son.

"Remember your father is very busy and he doesn't have a lot of time answer questions so be good."She knelt down and smiled at him.

He smiled back and innocent child like grin. Over his four short years his blonde hair had grown out in a similar manner to the alchemist in which he was named after. Riza stood and rapped sharply on the door with her hand.

"Enter."Roy called.

The two did and Ed immediately ran over to his father. He lept at him and Roy garbed him in hug. He smiled at him. This young child hadn't a clue about war or battles or anything having to do with the military. He was untouched by the horrors of life. Roy feared his son would come to harm because of who his father was.

"He's staying with you today colonel."Riza saluted him "I'm doing field work today.".

He nodded smiling. She shot him an uncertain glance. Roy suddenly noted the bag around her shoulder. She marched up to him and set the bag on his desk.

"I packed his lunch, his crayons and some drawing paper, his book, some snacks encase he gets hungry latter (or if you wont some to), some extra clothes if he needs to stay warm and a first aid kit. Also i packed a child proof lock to put on your door encase-"Riza was cut off by Roy.

"He'll be fine lieutenant. Don't you think i can take care of are son?"He chuckled.

She looked uncertainly over at Ed who was scribbling on a paper, a book open on the coffee table besides it. She nodded walked over and hugged her son and left, hesitantly looking back as she shut the door. Roy continued to file his paperwork and the room fell silent. Ed had listened to his mother having a overprotective conversation with his father. Needless to say, he was board. Then he spotted the book on the coffee table. It was brown and had a circle on the cover. Curiously he picked it up and read the title.

"Inter- enter...ente?"Unable to pronounce the first word he skipped ahead to the rest "Al-chem-ney?".

He opened the book and found an array of circular patterns draw into the pages. By this time his mother had come over hugged him and left. He set the book on the table and began tracing the symbols on the pages as carefully as he could. Soon he came across images of hands placed over the circle. What would happen if he placed his hands over the circle to? He studied the picture more to find that by placing your hands on it you could make something appear. The middle picture shown some objects in the middle of the circle.

"So i have to turn that something into that by placing my hands on the circle?"He thought.

It sounded easy enough. Looking around Ed took note of his father still working and spotted a feather duster lying on a shelf nearby. Quickly scooping it up he set it in the middle of the circle. He studied the picture in the book and set his hands on the circle. Nothing happened. Maybe if he pictured what he wonted the duster to turn into... He set his hands back on the circle and pictured the wooden box that the book photo displayed. A small glowing light illuminated the circle and the duster shifted molding into to a box. The glowing stopped and there sat a slightly misshaped box. It wasn't perfect but it was enough to astonish the child. He picked it up slowly as if it would burn and then smiled with glee and he jumped up ready to show his father. Who unfortunately was on the phone with none other than Mahes Huges.

"Huges i already told you this line is for emergencies!"He snapped.

"But this is an emergency!"He huffed "My little girl invited you to her tea party. Isn't that sweet!".

Roy groaned looking around for a distraction. He spotted his son.

"Um, Ed wants to show me something so i have to go."He said quickly slamming the receiver down.

He could almost hear Riza telling him not to take it out on the phone. He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Look it what i did!"Ed hopped up and down in excitement.

Roy smiled at him and nodded.

"That's a very nice box Edward. Where did you find it?".He said.

Ed frowned at him and groaned.

"I didn't find it!"He huffed "I made it.".

This caught Roy's attention.

"You built a wooden box in a few minutes without any wood around?"He said puzzled.

"No!"Ed said as if this was ridiculous "I turned it into the box with this circle!".

He held up the circle. Roy gasped at the raged transmutation circle his son held. Surely his four year old son couldn't have...

"What was it before?"He asked.

"The feather duster."Ed replied smiling.

"Can you turn it back?"Roy questioned sceptically.

Ed nodded and set the circle on the ground and the box in the middle. Setting his hands on the circle he concentrated. The circle glowed and Roy watched in astonishment as the box shifted and turned back to a duster. Ed looked up smiling.

"I'm a wizard!"He giggled.

"H-How did you learn this?"Roy asked.

"This book. It says inter-enter um, al-kem-y."Ed said.

Roy took the book.

"Introduction to alchemy?"He asked "You understood this?".

Es nodded to the picture's he had studied. Roy got up and garbed Ed's hand leading him over to a chalk board in the corner of the room.

"Your not a wizard."Roy told him.

Ed looked downcast at this.

"Your something better than a wizard. Your an alchemist."He smiled.

Ed smiled up at his father. Roy picked up a piece of chalk and briefly described the equivalent exchange process. Then a thought struck him. His son was in danger as an alchemist. Well an inexperienced one none the less but a alchemist. He turned and knelt down next to him. Ed looked up at him in a quiet mystified way. Roy began gravely.

"Ed there's rules to alchemy."He said "There is one rule you should never break. The greatest taboo of all. Human transmutation. It's forbidden and illegal everywhere. I never wont you to transmute any living creatures. Ever. Do you understand?"He asked.

"Yes."Ed looked him right in the eye.

If his father thought it unsafe he shouldn't do it. After all his father was the bravest man he knew. Roy nodded standing up and went back over to his desk. What happened to people who did practice it?

"What happens if someone practices it?"He asked breaking the silence.

Roy looked up.

"If i told you you'd have nightmares and your mother would kill me."He said shuddering thinking about it.

"It would probably go something like this. Riza- Ed dear why aren't you in bed?  
Ed- i had a bad dream.  
Riza- what did your father tell you?  
Ed- i-i asked about what happens if someone committed human transmutation...  
Riza- Roy Mustang! Get down here so i can have a word with you! Now Ed dear go up to bed and i'll come in a moment. What do you have to say for yourself!" He thought.

"Please tel me!"Ed begged "Why?".

Roy sighed.

"Promise me you won't tell your mother?"He said.

Ed nodded eagerly.

"ok."Roy began "Before you were born, there were two brother,the Elric's, who worked for the military. Well actually the older brother worked for the military but he had his younger brother Al hanging around with him. Well there mother died when they were boys a little older than you and there father had run out on them a few years ago. The oldest brother Edward Elric (in which you were named after) preformed human alchemy trying the bring her back. It didn't work. He lost a leg and an arm and his brother Alphonse lost his body. Edward bounded his soul to a suit of armor and got himself an automail leg and arm. The two went searching for the fabled philosophers stone to bring back there original bodies.".

"Where are they now?"Ed asked "How are they tied in To the military?".

"Edward became a state alchemist to get at the governments research on the stone. He was known as the Fullmetal alchemist. Unfortunately he passed away during a accident four years ago."Roy sighed.

"Where's Al?"Ed asked.

Funny Roy could remember Fullmetal saying the same thing at one point.

"That's a good question."Roy said.

"Maybe i'll see him around."Ed perked up "But, if he lost his body what is he now?".

"A suit if armor. Please Ed steer clear of him. Alphonse has been a bit unstable sense his brothers death."Roy said.

The door burst open.

"Mom!"Ed ran and hugged her.

Riza looked relived that her son wasn't hurt. She shot a thank you glance to Roy. Of course it was followed by a stern get back to work glance.

"Your early."Roy commented nonchalantly.

"Ed's having a play date with Elysia."Riza said.

"You don't trust me with my son but you trust Huges!"Roy said angry.

Riza hid a smile and took Ed's bag and his hand. She nodded a thanks to Roy and left.

"Where's Al?"Ed asked.

His father hadn't known so maybe his mother would. Just as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Riza glanced at him in surprise.

"What did your father tell you about the Elric's?"She asked.

"Dad said i couldn't tell you."Ed said.

"It's ok to tell me."Riza smiled sweetly.

"He said i was named after the Fullmetal alchemist and Al was out there somewhere."Ed said "Where is he?".

"No one knows except Winery Rockbell. Nit even she knows any more."Riza said "Now that's enough of that.".

Riza knocked on the door to Huges house.

"second Lieutenant Hawkeye!"Huges opened the door "Come on in. Where's Ed? Elysia's been asking for him all day!".

Ed turned a deep shade of red. Elysia came bouncing into the room asking who was there. She broke out in a grin when she spotted Ed. Running at him and hugging him, she pecked him on the cheek. Ed blushed a darker shade of red if it was even possible. The adults laughed at their antics.

"Ed be good ok?"Riza hugged him.

"He'll be fine!"Huges smiled.

Riza nodded and left. Elysia turned to her friend and smiled. She was five and in kindergarten. Ed was to sense there wasn't a preschool. He was small for his age and Elysia was his only friend. Most people didn't really wont to be friends with them sense there parents were military dogs. Ed looked up at her. Riza smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon ok sweetie?"She gave a quick hug and left.

Riza looked back up the pathway to lieutenant Huges house as she paused on the sidewalk. Ed was smiling and waving at her from the window. She smiled and waved back before continuing on. She smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. She wasn't stupid. She figured Roy had taught his son some alchemy. She was so proud of her son. A nagging thought pressed at the back of her mind. What if he joined the military? She brushed it off.

"He'll be safe." She thought "I will protect him no matter what.".  
End.  
Sorry it's kinda rushed. Enjoy! (happy mothers day)


End file.
